What goes missing, can always be found
by NatalieTheGryffindor
Summary: Evangeline Potter was her name, she was an ordinary red headed, green eyed fun eleven year old, but let's just say she has a lot coming her way the next seven years. No romance for a while, mostly family reconnecting. I do not own any characters in this except the children and Adults from Rockwell orphanage, Evangeline and her group of friends at Hogwarts. Eventual CW/OC OC/OC
1. dreams, birthday and visitors

In a small building on the outskirts of London was the home to thirty-five children ranging from ages zero to eighteen, in one little room were five beds with one sleeping thirteen year old, two sleeping twelve year olds, one partially sleeping eleven year old and one wide awake red headed ten-almost-eleven year old. This Red headed ten-almost-eleven year old is the main reason for this story, Her name is Evangeline Potter.

At this moment, The tiny red headed, bright green eyed ten-almost-eleven year old was sitting wide awake on her bed after a horrible dream of a green light, a women's scream, a crackling laugh and a baby's crying. She had this dream quit often, usually ending in her waking up and crying herself to sleep again. Around her she heard the soft breathing of the other girls in the room, Jessica, a brown haired, blued eyed thirteen year old slept next to her and was usually there to comfort her. The next, molly, a blonde haired, pale greened eyed eleven year old who slept on Jessica's right was her best friend in the entire world! Anya and Alison were the others in the room, they were twin twelve year olds who had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, they protected Evangeline from anything or anyone that every tried to harm or bully her. She loved all her room mates but her dreams she had were the only thing she was never open with them about, She always knew they made her different, different from her friends. She had incidence were things would blow up when she got mad or things would move or fly right to her hands, she knew for a fact no one else did them. Everyone around her knew she was different as well and many avoided her like an illness, but her room mate's always comforted her and said it wasn't her fault. But somehow she knew she was different from anyone else and sometimes it would keep her up half the night trying to figure out why.

After a while, Evangeline finally fell back to sleep, she was able to sleep in till seven-thirty when Jessica woke her up with the shouting of 'Happy eleventh birthday Evangeline!' and by doing that waking up the rest of the room. The room was a pale purple, with dark purple curtains and dark purple bedding. All of the beds had mahogany frames, and mahogany side tables. By the time Evangeline was able to become fully awake and sit up choruses of 'Happy Birthday Evangeline' were being said through out the room, She couldn't help but smile at this.

'So Eve, what do you want to do today? we'll all do what ever you want.' Jessica asked in her singsong voice. She always wanted to be fair to everyone and everything.

'I don't care, you guys can chose.' I replied, truth was I did actually care, I wanted to just sit and read but I know my friends and they would want to do something active and fun and to them reading was no fun.

'But Evie! It's your birthday! you have to pick something, we know you have to have something in mind!' exclaimed Molly in her high pitched voice.

'Can we go to the library? and get some movie's and books?' I asked in a shy voice.

'Of course Evie! how about everyone gets dressed and we'll go ask Mrs. Rockwell.' said Jessica, who had taken charge of the entire affair being the oldest. Everyone scrambled of their beds to get their uniforms on, the uniforms consisted of paled blue and green skirts the went right above the knees, black tights, white button up shirts, green ties, blue jumpers and plain black dress shoes. Once all the girls were dressed with their hair done, Evies was in pig tails, they headed out the room and towards the stairs that lead to the main floor were Mrs. Rockwell's office was. The Five girls took a moment to compose themselves before going down the steps, when the reached the bottom they made their way over to the office with French double doors of mahogany that were closed, Jessica knocked and the girls waited for the usual 'come in', when that was given Jessica opened the door and the girls made their way in, instead of Just Mrs. Rockwell sitting there another person was there a man, who had a long white bread and a twinkle in his eyes.

'Oh Good, Evangeline! I was just about to send someone to retrieve you! This is professor Dumbledore, he's here to see you!' Mrs. Rockwell said when sh caught sight of all the girls who were there ' the rest of you, please leave.'

Evangeline looked at the man and studied him trying to figure him out, he was like nothing she's ever seen, usually people only can to adopted or inspect and he did not look like he could be doing either.

'Hello Evangeline! and might I say you look just like your mother!' Said the professor. As she continued to study him he did the same to her, and as the minutes passed she had no idea that this man would be the reason for her life changing forever.


	2. Family, letters and secrets

Her mother? She looked like her? How did he know her mother? Was he here for her? Was he going to take her away? Question's were racing through her mind as she stared at him. Mrs. Rockwell looked beyond herself at the way Evangeline was staring, and Evangeline knew it was not polite but she couldn't help it. The look Mrs. Rockwell was giving her was starting to annoy her so she had to think of something to say, and quick.

'Sir, how do you know I look like my um... Mother?' She finally thought of something to say, she wasn't sure if she asked the right kind of question but the twinkle in the professor's eye and the smile on his face was enough to say it was.

'Ah my dear, She was my student when she attended school. I knew your father as well but you are completely your mother I can see, but that mischievous look in your eye is definitely your fathers.' he replied, This made Evangeline want to cry, she had similarities to her mum and dad? She never believed she would hear that, were they dead? were they alive? She wasn't sure is she should ask, would it upset the professor? oh, but she had to know!

'Thank you sir, but um.. are my parents.. Are they.. you know, dead? I've never known and it's always has been something that I wanted to know,' When I said this is it was in a small unnoticeable voice, this voice was unrecognizable to herself, did she usually sound like this?

'Yes my dear, they are dead, they died when you and your brother were one, I'm so sorry.' the twinkle that usually was in his eye had left and a smile was not present on his face any longer, this did not suit his character in her opinion. Did he say Brother?

'Brother?... I have a brother? is he alive? what's his name? is he my twin? where dose he live?' she went on a rampage of all the question, why did she not live with her brother? she just didn't understand, all her life she knew something was missing but a brother was not what she expected it to be.

'Yes, his name is Harry James and he lives with your Aunt and Uncle in surrey, I must ask you not to ask any more questions till you read the letter I have for you then I will explain all.' The professor replied with a small laugh visible on is lips , he reached into his coat to pull something out and while he did you could hear his slightly mumble 'Just like her mother.' that brought a smile to her face, she was like her mother, and to her everything seemed perfect at the moment. The professor handed her an envelope that he had pulled out of his shirt and nodded to her indicating that she should read it.

' Ms. Evangeline Potter  
The second bedroom on the third floor  
Rockwell Orphanage  
The outskirts of London'

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely  
Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress'

Witchcraft? Wizardry? was this some kind of joke? this man must have thought she was mad or something but she most certainly was not!

'This has to be some kind of sick joke... what is this? Witchcraft? why would I ever believe this?' Evangeline spoke with out thinking, Mrs. Rockwell was give her a 'are you mad' kind of look and the headmaster had a smile on his face.. how odd was this man?

'I can tell you it is not a joke Evangeline! this is quite real! you are in fact a witch, your mother was one as well... hmm tell me have you ever done anything unexplainable? when your angry or sad?' After he said that it really did get her thinking, of course she had! like when Edward Lumens had taken her doll and ripped it's head off she freaked out and the vase next to him had exploded, or when Sal Rays called her a 'Freak' his hair turned that horrible shade of pink. Dumbledore must of seen her thinking about it because next he said 'I thought so! well read the next part of your letter and we can go and retrieve your school supplies and I'll answer the questions you have.' NAd so she took that other sheet of paper out and began to read.

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The standard book of spells (Grade 1)_

by Miranda Goshawk

_A history of magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical theory _

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A beginner's guide to transfiguration _

_by Emeric switch _

_One thousand magical herbs and fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic best and where to find them _

_by Newt Scamander_

_The dark forces: Guide to self protection _

_by Quentin Trimble _

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 Wand1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)1 set glass or crystal phials1 telescope1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

This was so cool! She was a witch! Cauldrons and wands oh this would be amazing but would her brother be there with her? oh she hoped! but would she have to leave her friends here? what would she tell them?

'Sir am I allowed to tell anyone about this?' She asked in a small voice as she pondered over it.

'I'm sorry but no, this is a secret that must be kept!' at this was the moment when she remember Mrs. Rockwell was even in the room, and that was because she had cleared her voice.

'What about me exactly then... I do know now as it seems.' she said this in a matter of a fact tone that could make anyone annoyed.

' ah yes about, you must keep this secret as well or you may see yourself forgetting many things my dear' professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. Mrs. Rockwell just looked scared and shook her head to indicate she understood.

'well Evangeline my dear, how about we go on our way, hmm? we will go and retrieve your school supplies.' He once again had a kind smile on his face and the same twinkle in his eye.

'of course sir, I'll go get my jacket.' she said and then walked out of the room to the coat room near the stairs, she did not want to run in to her friends just yet, she needed to compose herself first. She made her way out to the front hall where the professor was waiting for her. She made her way to him and took the arm that he had out stretched to her.

'I don't suppose you remember, Apparition? Well I wouldn't think so, hold on my dear, this may make you feel sick.' He said this and Evangeline braced herself, and a second later it felt as if she was being pulled through a tube.


	3. Meeting, Discovery and Magic

_**'I don't suppose you remember, Apparition? Well I wouldn't think so, hold on my dear, this may make you feel sick.' He said this and Evangeline braced herself, and a second later it felt as if she was being pulled through a tube.**_

What kind of way to travel was that exactly? She knew for a fact she did not wish to every travel in that way ever again! Her stomach felt as if it was In knots, and she would throw up any minute.

'Ello' there professor! This must be' Evangeline then! got harry right here.' This brought he back to earth and when she focused on what was in front of her she almost fell over, this man was huge! you could see him a mile away! and when she looked more at him she noticed the young boy next to him with jet black hair and oval glasses, he was obviously underfed and his glasses were broken. His clothes were too big for him and it looked to be used well. Who was he? why did she feel like she knew him?

'This Evangeline, is Hagrid, the games keeper at Hogwarts.. and this is your brother, Harry!' The professor said, with a smile and twinkle in his eye. Evangeline couldn't sop staring at her brother though, he looked so underfed it worried her, and it looked like he got beat up a lot.

'Hi Harry, it's nice to meet you! you can call me Evie!' She said to the scrawny boy, who smiled at her and put his hand out which she gladly took to shake.

'Hi! it's nice to meet you! you live in an orphanage, right?' Asked Harry.

'Yeah, but it's not the same as the way they describe them. And you lived with our aunt and uncle?' She asked, what she really wanted to ask was 'why the hell didn't I live with you guys my entire life?' but she held herself back from asking that.

'um.. yeah, but it's not really great, I actually hate it there.' He replied, a little put out. How could he hate it there? Being with family? She would be anything to be like that.

'Professor? Why didn't I live with harry' the professor who had been watching them smiled and said

'I thought it was safer my dear, i'm afraid I may have been wrong though, you two seem to need each other' What did this man mean by this? Was she going to move in with harry and her Aunt and Uncle? this man was weird.

'um sir dose that mean, Evangeline get to come live with me?' Asked harry in a hopeful voice with a small smile tugging at his lips, Harry wanted her to come home with him, that warmed her heart someone wanted her home. A home, she would have a home!

'That is exactly what I mean! Evangeline, I will be going to retrieve your things for you from Rockwell while you get your school supplies, i'll stop at your Aunt and Uncle's house so they know you are coming and they can set a room up for you.' The professor said with a smile and that twinkle in his blue eye once again. Would this mean she would not return to Rockwell again? She wouldn't see Jessica or the twins, what about Molly? Would they hate her? Would they be happy for her? Maybe, she could write to them so they know she is ok and alive! Would her Aunt and Uncle be ok with that? Would her Aunt and Uncle like her? Oh, she hoped they would! She wanted a family, maybe they would give her a pretty pink room with a pretty pink bed! would her Aunt hang out with her and dot on her? She wanted someone like a mom! Did have any cousins? she'd have to ask Harry what they're like.

'Okay sir, but can you tell Jess and the twins I'm ok and especially Molly? She'll worry.' asked in yet again another small voice. She would miss her friends and she knew she would! but this was the greatest birthday present ever! She was over joyed!

'of course my dear! now lets all go in before people start to stare more.' replied The professor, what did he mean go in? go in where? what is this place? It looked like a really run down pub! The leaky cauldron? what was this?

'Come 'long.' Hagrid said as he directed Harry and her inside, It looked run down on the inside too, but The second she saw a women doing magic to make a chair go on to table she was amazed and stopped caring.

'Hello Hagrid, And Professor! What can I do for you today?' He seemed surprised when he saw Professor Dumbledore, She supposed he must not come in her often being a professor and all.

'On Business Tom, Hagrid is just taking these two to retrieve school supplies and I was just accompanying them, but I must be off.' Replied the professor

'Bless my soul! it can't be, Harry and Evangeline Potter! In my pub too!' Tom exclaimed, Why did this man know Her and Harry's names? A second later the entire pub was out of there seats shaking their hands and hugging them, saying things like 'Welcome back Ms. Potter, Mr. Potter' and 'Thank you so much'. Harry didn't seem nearly as startled as Her. but what brought her back to her senses was hearing harry say 'I know you, you bowed to me at a shop once'

'Do you hear that? He remembers me!' Replied the man, Why were these people so keen to talk to them?

'Bes be off! Ha-ha lots ter buy' Hagrids booming voice powered over everyone else's and everyone broke up and let the through. A man in a purple turban seemed to not get the message and walk up to them, apparent hagrid knew him.

'Oh Ello professor, didn't see you there! Evangeline, Harry. This is Professor Quirrell, He'll be your Defense against the dark arts Professor tis year.'

'Not-t-t tha-a-t you nee-ed it, eh-h Po-o-ot-ters?' He stuttered with a chuckle, Why was he so scared?

'Oh hello professor, it's nice to meet you' Harry said, he stuck his hand out to shake it but The professor just looked at it.

'Pleasure Professor,' Evangeline said with a smile, she didn't even bother to stick her hand out for him to shake it looked like a lose cause.

'Well we'd better be goin, See you Professor.' agrid said as he ushered us to the back of the pub. They walked to through a door and there was a brick wall, Was this some kind of joke, were they suppose to clime over it or something? Then Hagrid pulled out a pink umbrella and began to tap the wall while muttering to himself. the wall began to move around and on the otherside a world appeared.

'Welcome kids to Diagon Alley' Said Hagrid with a smile and a chuckle at the looks on the kids faces.


	4. Diagon Alley and A cool brother

_**'Welcome kids to Diagon Alley' Said Hagrid with a smile and a chuckle at the looks on the kids faces.**_

'Wow!' Was all the kids could make come out of their mouths, This place was amazing, Things flew through the air, there were owls and cauldron stores.

'Um hagrid?' Evangeline asked in a small voice 'How do we pay for all of our school things? We don't have any money, or at least I don't' As she said this she looked at Harry and he had a look on his face that said 'I don't either'

'Well there's your money' Hagrid said as he pointed at a huge white building 'Gringots, the wizarding bank, Ain't not place safer cept hog'warts of course.' wizards have there own bank? wow, This place was huge looking! She wondered if they had different money, that would be hard to learn values, she was never very good with that. Before she knew It they were walking up the huge steps to the front door and Soon enough they were inside. But what they saw scared Evangeline to death, what were these things? They were tiny, possibly an inch or two shorter then Evangeline, and they had long finger nails and hideous faces.

'Hagrid? What exactly are these things?' Harry asked in a whisper so the things would not hear him, but only so Hagrid and Evangeline could. Hagrid looked down at the kids and in a small voice he said,

'these are Goblins, Nasty creature, they work the bank. You'd be mad to steal form a goblin you would.' Nothing more was said till they got to the tallest desk where an older looking Goblin sat.

Hagrid cleared his voice and said 'Mr. Harry Potter and Ms. Evangeline Potter wish to make a withdraw from their volt' At that the Goblin looked over the top of his desk and sneered down at that the children.

'And do Mr. And Ms. Potter have their key?' He said in a crackling voice, A key? She didn't have a key, what are they going to do? Harry seemed to be thinking the same thing form the look on his face.

'Oh wait, I got it somewhere, Ah ha here's the little bugger' Hagrid said with a chuckle while he looked through his coat and pulled out a Gold skeleton key and an envelope. 'Oh almost forgot, Dumbledore gave this to me, it's about you-know-what in vault You-know-which' He said quietly, What was he talking about? What vault and what was in it?

'Very well, Griphook!' The Goblin said as he Summoned at another Goblin who must have been named Griphook. They followed Girphook through a door that on the other said had a cart, Hagrid helped the kids in and sat down himself. After Griphook got situated they were off, The feeling of the cart made Evangeline sick, apparently Harry was having a complete opposite reaction to the cart and was having the time of his life.

'Vault 687' Griphook said as they stopped, the door to the vault was huge! He handed hagrid the lantern while he got out and walked towards the vault we followed behind.

'Key please.' griphook demanded, hagrid handed it to him and he opened the door, inside sat piles and piles of gold and bronze. The twins could not help but have there mouths open at the amount of money they had!

'Didn't think your mum and dad would leave you with nothing now did you?' Hagrid Chuckled and moved his hand to indicate they should go in and take some. The twins filled there pockets with a bunch of coins, and Evie got an idea.

'Say hagrid, Are we able to make this into our money?' She wanted to get her and harry new clothes before they went home.

'Your money? Oh, you mean muggle money, well yes you can, we'll exchange it when we get upstairs.' He said with another chuckle. Muggle?

'What's a muggle?' she asked, it made her feel stupid not knowing things, but she supposed she would have to learn. Hagrid looked shocked but then it seemed like he remembered something.

'Right, Forgot you didn't know Evangeline. A muggle is a non-magic folk.' He said with a kind knowing smile on his kind face, this guys really was a softy.

'oh thank you Hagrid, you know you can just call me Evie, Everyone dose.' She said with a smile, she was really starting to like this guy! They loaded back into the Cart without a word and were on there way. Next thing they new they were at another vault and Hagrid was getting out to retrieve something. Harry followed him out but Evangeline stayed in the cart, at one point while she waited she heard Hagrid tell Harry shouldn't mention this to anyone. They made there way back into the cart and once again they were off, slowly making there way to the top of gringots so they could leave.

When they reached the top Hagrid Helped Evangeline out of the cart and they left th bank to begin their shopping.

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, Evie would yeh mind if I  
slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry entered Madam Malkin's shop alone, feeling nervous.  
Madam Malkin was a squat, smiling witch dressed all in mauve.

"Hogwarts, dear?" she said, when Harry started to speak. "Got the lot here - another young man being fitted up just now, in fact. "  
In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes. Madam Malkin stood Harry and Evie on a stools next to him and slipped a long robe over his head, and began to pin it to the right length.

"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts, too?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," said the boy. He had a bored, drawling voice. "Then I'm going to drag them off to took at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and I'll smuggle it in somehow."

Harry was strongly reminded of Dudley and Evie was reminding of a Bully from the Orphanage she knew.

"Have you two got your own brooms?" the boy went on.

"No," said Evie.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"No," Harry said this time, wondering what on earth Quidditch could be.

"I do - Father says it's a crime if I'm not picked to play for my house, and I must say, I agree. Know what house you'll be in yet?"

"No," said Harry and Evie together, feeling more stupid by the minute.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been - imagine being in Hufflepuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

"Mmm," said Harry, wishing he could say something a bit more interesting.

"I say, look at that man!" said the boy suddenly, nodding toward the front window. Hagrid was standing there, grinning at Harry And Evangeline and pointing at three large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," said Harry, pleased to know something the boy didn't. "He works at Hogwarts." Evie said as an after thought.

"Oh," said the boy, "I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?"

"He's the gamekeeper," said Evie. He was liking the boy less and less every second.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of savage - lives in a hut on the school grounds and every now and then he gets drunk, tries to do magic, and ends up setting fire to his bed."

"I think he's brilliant," said Harry coldly.

"Do you?" said the boy, with a slight sneer. "Why is he with you? Where are your parents?"

"They're dead," said Harry shortly answering for both of them. They didn't feel much like going into the matter with this boy.

"Oh, sorry," said the other, not sounding sorry at all. "But they were our kind, weren't they?"

"They were a witch and wizard, if that's what you mean." Evangeline said

"I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They're just not the same, they've never been brought up to know our ways. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts until they get the letter, imagine. I think they should keep it in the old wizarding families. What's your surname, anyway?"  
But before Harry or Evie could answer, Madam Malkin said, "That's you done, my dear," and Harry, not sorry for an excuse to stop talking to the boy, hopped down from the footstool.

"Well, I'll see you at Hogwarts, I suppose," said the drawling boy.

'Hopefully not' Harry and Evie mumbled on their way out to meet Hagrid.

Harry was rather quiet as he ate the ice cream Hagrid had bought him (chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts).

"What's up?" said Hagrid.

"Nothing," Harry lied. They stopped to buy parchment and quills. Harry cheered up a bit when he found a bottle of ink that changed color as you wrote. When they had left the shop, he said, "Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Harry, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know - not knowin' about Quidditch!"

"Don't make me feel worse," said Harry. He told Hagrid about the pate boy in Madam Malkin's.

"-and he said people from Muggle families shouldn't even be allowed in."

"Yer not from a Muggle family. If he'd known who yeh were - he's grown up knowin' yer name if his parents are wizardin' folk. You saw what everyone in the Leaky Cauldron was like when they saw yeh. Anyway, what does he know about it, some o' the best I ever saw were the only ones with magic in 'em in a long line 0' Muggles - look at yer mum! Look what she had fer a sister!"

"So what is Quidditch?"

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like - like soccer in the Muggle world - everyone follows Quidditch - played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls - sorta hard ter explain the rules."

"And what are Slytherin and Hufflepuff?"

"School houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but -"

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff" said Harry gloomily. Evangeline shook her head in agreement

"Better Hufflepuff than Slytherin," said Hagrid darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one."

"Vol-, sorry - You-Know-Who was at Hogwarts?"

"Who is You-know-who?' Evie asked dumbfounded

"I forgot you didn't know Evie, I'm sure Harry will explain it to you. but Years an' years ago, harry" said Hagrid.

They bought Harry's school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts where the shelves were stacked to the ceiling with books as large as paving stones bound in leather; books the size of postage stamps in covers of silk; books full of peculiar symbols and a few books with nothing in them at all. Even Dudley, who never read anything, would have been wild to get his hands on some of these. Hagrid almost had to drag Harry away from Curses and Countercurses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue- Tying and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian.

"I was trying to find out how to curse Dudley." did Harry really not like these people?

"I'm not sayin' that's not a good idea, but yer not ter use magic in the Muggle world except in very special circumstances," said Hagrid. "An' anyway, yeh couldn' work any of them curses yet, yeh'll need a lot more study before yeh get ter that level."

Hagrid wouldn't let Harry buy a solid gold cauldron, either ("It says pewter on yer list") Evie agreed with hagrid on that, but they got a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope. Then they visited the Apothecary, which was fascinating enough to make up for its horrible smell, a mixture of bad eggs and rotted cabbages. Barrels of slimy stuff stood on the floor; jars of herbs, dried roots, and bright powders lined the walls; bundles of feathers, strings of fangs, and snarled claws hung from the ceiling. While Hagrid asked the man behind the counter for a supply of some basic potion ingredients for Harry and Evie, Harry himself examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes (five Knuts a scoop). Evie examined the Pickled frog legs.

Outside the Apothecary, Hagrid checked Harry and Evangeline's list again.

"Just yer wand left - A yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present."

Harry felt himself go red. And Evie put her head down.

"You don't have to -" adi harry while Evie said 'Oh hagrid you really don't have too!'

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at - an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer each an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."

Twenty minutes later, they left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Harry now carried a large cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing. He couldn't stop stammering his thanks, sounding just like Professor Quirrell. Evie was holding a cage with a Gorgeous Midnight black owl with brown around it's left eye. She couldn't help smiling and hugging Hagrid.

"Don' mention it," said Hagrid gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys or at that Orphanage. Just Ollivanders left now - only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wands."

A magic wand... this was what Harry and Evie had both been looking forward too had been really looking forward to.  
The last shop was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. Harry an Evie felt strangely as though they had entered a very strict library; Evie swallowed a lot of new questions that had just occurred to her and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of Harry's neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.  
"Good afternoon," said a soft voice. Harry and Evangeline jumped. Hagrid must have jumped, too, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.

An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.  
"Hello," said Harry awkwardly. And Evangeline smiled politely at him.

"Ah yes," said the man. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Harry and Evangeline Potter." It wasn't a question. "You have your mother's eyes Mr. Potter and you look exactly like her Ms. Potter. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Harry And Evangeline, who were standing close to each other. They both wished he would blink. Those silvery eyes were a bit creepy.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it - it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course."

Mr. Ollivander had come so close that he and Harry were almost nose to nose. Harry could see himself reflected in those misty eyes.

"And that's where..." why was he so close to Harry?  
Mr. Ollivander touched the lightning scar on Harry's forehead with a long, white finger. How had Evangeline not seen that scar on Harry before?  
"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly. "Thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands... well, if I'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..."

He shook his head and then, to Harry's relief, spotted Hagrid. While he did that Evie gave Harry a weird look.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again... Oak, sixteen inches, rather bendy, wasn't it?"

"It was, sir, yes," said Hagrid.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" said Mr. Ollivander, suddenly stern.

"Er - yes, they did, yes," said Hagrid, shuffling his feet. "I've still got the pieces, though," he added brightly.

"But you don't use them?" said Mr. Ollivander sharply.

"Oh, no, sir," said Hagrid quickly. Harry noticed he gripped his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.  
"Hmmm," said Mr. Ollivander, giving Hagrid a piercing look. "Well, now - Mr. Potter, Ms. Potter. Let me see." He pulled a long tape measure with silver markings out of his pocket.

"Which are your arm wands?"

"Er - well, I'm right-handed," said Harry. Evangeline nodded in agreement

"Hold out your arm. That's it." He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and round his head and then did the same to Evie as well. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance, Mr. Potter, Ms. Potter. We use unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Harry suddenly realized that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on its own. Mr. Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

"That will do," he said, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, Mr. Potter. Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. just take it and give it a wave."

Harry took the wand and (feeling foolish) waved it around a bit, but Mr. Ollivander snatched it out of his hand almost at once. 'Give it a wave please Ms. Potter' when he handed her the one he took away from Harry. but he did the same thing to her.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try -"

Harry tried - but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr. Ollivander. " How about you Ms. Potter?' he said handing her the wand as well and once again it was snatched away too.

"No, no -here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Harry and Evangeline tried. And tried. They had no idea what Mr. Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the spindly chair, but the more wands

Mr. Ollivander pulled from the shelves, the happier he seemed to become.

"Tricky customers, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere - I wonder, now - - yes, why not - unusual combination - holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Harry took the wand. He felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He raised the wand above his head, brought it swishing down through the dusty air and a stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on to the walls. Hagrid whooped and clapped and Mr. Ollivander cried, "Oh, bravo! Yes, indeed, oh, very good. Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious... "He put Harry's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..

"Sorry," said Harry, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Harry with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar."

Harry swallowed.

Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."

"Now Ms. Potter try this one, Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow, core of a Phoenix feather." and she did, and it worked! Evangeline was overjoyed! Hagrid once again Whooped and clapped and harry did as well though very distantly.

Harry shivered. He wasn't sure he liked Mr. Ollivander too much. He paid seven gold Galleons for his wand, and Mr. Ollivander bowed them from his shop.  
The late afternoon sun hung low in the sky as Harry and Hagrid made their way back down Diagon Alley, back through the wall, back through the Leaky Cauldron, now empty. Harry didn't speak at all as they walked down the road; of course Evie couldn't stop! Harry didn't even notice how much people were gawking at them on the Underground, laden as they were with all their funny-shaped packages, with the snowy owl asleep in its cage on Harry's lap and a Midnight black one on Evangeline's. Up another escalator, out into Paddington station; Harry only realized where they were when Hagrid tapped him on the shoulder.

"Got time fer a bite to eat before yer train leaves," he said.

He bought Harry and evie each a hamburger and they sat down on plastic seats to eat them. Harry kept looking around. Everything looked so strange, somehow.

"You all right, Harry? Yer very quiet," said Hagrid.

Harry wasn't sure he could explain. He'd just had the best birthday of his life - and yet - he chewed his hamburger, trying to find the words.

"Everyone thinks I'm special," he said at last. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry - I mean, the night my parents died." What did Harry mean by that? Evangeline was so confused!

Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.

"Don' you worry, Harry and you too Evangeline. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."

Hagrid helped Harry and Evie on to the train that would take them back to the Dursleys, then handed them an envelope.

"Yer tickets fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with on of yer owl, they'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry, Evie."

The train pulled out of the station. The twins wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone. And the potter twins were officially on their way to Number Four Privet drive, Evangeline couldn't wait to get there but Harry was dreading it.

'


	5. A change for all

Privet drive was defiantly not what Evangeline excepted, Her uncle was cold towards her but her cousin was quit nice and played with her when his father was not around and her Aunt adored her, she actually seemed quit sad when she saw Evangeline and she could have sworn she heard her Aunt call her 'Lily' every so often. An entire month had passed and tomorrow she would be leaving her family, so her and Harry could attend Hogwarts.

_**FLASH BACK**_

* * *

_**Evangeline and Harry had just arrived at number four privet drive, and Evangeline was beyond nervous! would her Aunt, uncle and cousin like her? Would they hate her? Would she like them? questions raced through her mind as she tried to figure out what to do. How should she act? Harry knocked on the front door, and seconds later a beefy man with a mustache and no neck answered, he grunted when he saw them.**_

_**'Oh it's you, get in' He said in a sneering grumpy voice, Evangeline could tell that she did not like this man. Was this her uncle? She and Harry, pulled their trunks through the front door and into the entrance hall that had the stairs. The beefy man walked past them into what she believed was the living room 'Come on boy, girl' he grunted. The twins obliged and continued into the room their Uncle had just gone into, when they entered a beefy boy with no neck like his father sat in a chair, Evangeline assumed this was Dudley her cousin. Her Uncle sat down on the couch and stared at them, he looked like he was ready to say something when a tall women with a long neck and blonde hair came in, the lady had cookies on a plate but the second her eyes caught sight of Evangeline she dropped that plate. She was staring at Evangeline seeming to be looking for words to say but she chocked on them, and then she did the unexpected she took a few steps over to Evangeline and put her arms around her, as tears streamed down her face. Evangeline looked around the room and could clearly see all the men had their mouths opened wide in a shocked way. Then her Aunt pulled back and took her face in her hands and lend down in front of her. **_

_**'You look just like your mother. I'm your Aunt Tunney! oh it will be wonderful to have a girl in the house!' Her Aunt gushed with a huge smile on her face 'I think we'll have to get you some new clothes, wont we? Oh we can go right now! Harry, Dudley get ready we're are going shopping. oh and you can come to Vernon!' Her Aunt had the biggest smile on her face, but her uncle looked livid. **_

_**'Shopping? We are not buying anything for that little freak of nature! I don't even want her in this house!' Her Uncle cried pointing a finger at Evangeline, harry put himself in front of sister and did not look happy. **_

_**'DONT YOU CALL MY NIECE A FREAK! Do you hear me Vernon Dursley? She is perfect and she will be staying here!' Her aunt told her uncle in an angry tone. 'Kids get your coats we are going out!' She said calmly and fixed a glare at her husband, she then grabbed her nieces hand and walked out the front door to the car in the driveway. Seconds later the boys walked out the door and Aunt tunney instructed them to get in the car, Evangeline was inbetween Dudley and harry for the car ride. They drove for about twenty-minutes until they reached a store that their Aunt deemed good enough, they all got out of the car and she once again found her Aunts hand in her own, Dudley did not seem ok with this! When they got inside her Aunt directed them to the girls section and began going through the clothes looking for good enough things, this went on for at least half an hour, finally they paid for what they bought and left the shop. Evangeline got a lot of clothes, Ten new very girly dresses, five pairs of jeans, two pairs of sweat pants , three pairs of shorts, five skirts, ten shirts , five sets of pj's and four pairs of shoes (a pair of convers, a pair of flats, a pair of sandals and a pair of black Velcro dress shoes.) Then her Aunt found a store with boy clothes and bought Dudley and Harry new clothes, At this harry looked like he was in heaven, in the end he got five new pairs of jeans, two pairs of dress pants (one tan, one black), Three pairs of shorts, fifteen shirts, two dress shirts and three pairs of shoes (A pair of dress shoes, a pair of convers, and a pair of sneakers) Dudley got the same as harry, but of course in bigger sizes. Evangeline was excited or her and Harry to have new clothes! She knew she would have to time of her life with her brother that summer!**_

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

* * *

And of course she did, with her brother, Aunt and cousin. When her uncle was out at work her Aunt played games with them and took them out to the park, He brother had explained how life had been before but all Evangeline cared about was that everything was better now. She and Harry shared a room that use to be the guestroom for Dudley's Aunt Marge but Aunt Tunney said she could sleep in the room harry had slept in for a short while. Harry had even told Evangeline of what happened to their parents and why the people in the pub had known them. They were famous, well really Harry was the reason they were famous but people knew Evangeline as well. Evangeline and Harry spent a lot of time reading their school books, Evangeline had insisted they should, they learned a lot and could not wait to attend school just the upcoming day. Their Aunt would be driving them with Dudley and a very annoyed uncle to king cross station. Recently Evangeline had found out Hagrid had giving Dudley a tail but Dumbledore had gotten rid of it when he came to tell them about Evangeline, and really she couldn't blame Hagrid with the way Harry use to be treated. The last night went fast and soon enough their Aunt came into tell them good night and the books were put away and the lights were turned off and dreams of Hogwarts danced through their minds as they slept, until the morning when their Aunt would wake them up to go to kings cross to start their new lives.


	6. Finally here

'Beep Beep Beep' a sound came loudly next to Evangeline, eye lips began to flutter open as the dim light coming through the window was adjusted to her eyes and she could see her room dimly. She could see her pink checkered bed spared and the mahogany front board, she could see her mahogany side table as well that held her pink alarm clock and lamp. She reached her small hand over to the alarm clock and pressed the button on top, her eyes then slid over to her brothers bed where she saw him sitting up, with his bed made and Hedwig his snowy owl sitting next to him while he pet her.

'Did you sleep at all,Harry?' she asked with amusement and leaned over to turn her bedside lamp on, to see her brother. His hair was wet and he was already dressed, he had a pair of kakis on and a green dress shirt with his black convers. 'And your already dressed as well?' she added with a giggle.

'I slept till five, then got a shower' he replied fidgeting with his hands 'I'm a little nervous for today'

'A little? Harry you look like your going to be sick' Evangeline replied with a smile, she pulled her sheet of her and swung her legs over the side, her alarm clock read seven O'clock. 'Maybe I should get a shower' she mumbled to herself, but before she did that she walked over to her now gloomy looking brother and sat on his bed next to him. 'Harry, you'll do wonderful there! We both will, you have nothing to be nervous about!' she concluded she was telling herself and harry this, she ruffled his newly short hair and walked over to her side of the room to retrieve a towel and a pair of clothes.

After her shower she got dressed in the bathroom and brushed her teeth to get everything finished in a short amount time so everyone else could have the bathroom. She walked back into her room wearing a white sun dress with lilies on it and a tan cardigan. Harry she noted was no longer in the room, neither were his trunk or Hedwig either, and coming from down stairs you could hear laughing and the smell of pancakes traveling, him and Aunt Tunney must be making breakfast. She decided to cheek her trunk one more time before she brought it down stairs, everything was of course accounted for. She then cheeked on her midnight black owl, Lupus, who was fast asleep. She began to bring her trunk out the door to her bedroom and to the steps when she was stopped by the sound of a bedroom door being opened, it was Dudley.

'You want some help Evie?' He asked in a tired voice, he'd obviously just woken up. He was dressed in kakis and a white dress shirt and a weird vest, with black dress shoes, Dudley usually dressed like this even though it didn't fit his personality.

'That would be helpful, thank you Dudley!' She replied with a shake of her head and a smile, they then hosted the trunk up and brought it down the carpeted stairs to the living room where Harry's trunk sat with Hedwig on top. Evangeline said thank you again and went up stairs to retrieve Lupus and her shoes, she walked up the stairs and walked to her door, she could clearly hear that Lupus was awake. She walked in and saw her tan flats where she'd left them the night before, she slipped them on and took Lupus' cage in her hands and walked back down the stairs, She walked back into the living room where Dudley no longer was present in and put Lupus on her trunk next too Hedwig. Seconds later she arrived in the kitchen to see her Aunt, cousin and brother surrounding the round table eating breakfast, her uncle was no where is sight.

'Good morning everyone' she greeted them with a smile ' Where's uncle Vernon?' honestly she only asked that to be polite, she could care less where her uncle was. Her aunts eyes grew cold for a second and she mumbled 'he went out this morning' but then a smile was once again present on her face, and she laughed a little.

'oh, but no matter' Looking bright and happy again 'we'll be leaving in, oh ten minutes about! eat up darling!' She said handing Evangeline a piece of butted toast, which she gladly took with a smile. After her toast, she helped her Aunt put the dishes in the sink, they loaded everything into the back of the car and were on there way only minutes later. Evangeline sat in the front with her aunt, they sat there in silence for only twenty minutes before her aunt started a conversation on the a band Evangeline had become interested in lately called the weird sisters, they were a wizarding band. That conversation only lasted about ten minutes before silence took over the front seat, in the back you could clearly hear Harry and Dudley playing eye spy and the punch buggy game.

The Beatles were on the radio, Hey Jude was playing and at that moment Evangeline couldn't help but think how perfect her life was now, only a month ago she was in an orphanage. She was lonely then, mistreated and unappreciated, But Dumbledore came and rescued her and she could not feel any less grateful for him. Without him she wouldn't have met her underweight, mistreated brother, who she loved dearly, his life would still have been horrible and hers just the same. They now looked like perfectly normal children like any other, they were both looking healthy and wore nice clothes. For once in these two kids lifes they felt like they belonged somewhere with their Aunt and cousin who loved them dearly.

Evangeline must have lost track of time while she though, because when she came back to reality a Bon jovi song was on the radio and they were driving into the parking lot of kings cross station. Excitement and nervous bubbles filled both Evangeline and Harry as they watched out the window at the cars they passed, while their aunt looked for a drivers place. Apparently finding a parking place her was quite hard, it took almost five minutes till Aunt Tunney found one to her liking. When they finally got out of the car, Her aunt directed Harry and Dudley to get two trolleys from the building for the trunks and owls, while they did this Evangeline cheeked on Hedwig and Lupus who were fine. Harry and Dudley returned to the car minutes later with two trolley's and the trunks and owls were loaded on they were on their way inside.

Their Aunt led them to the platform, she remembered it from when Harry And Evangeline's mother attended the school. They stopped right in front of the signs marking platform nine and ten, a brick wall was in the middle and this confused the twins even farther.

'What are we suppose to do?' Harry spoke up, he had confusion written all over his face, and Evangeline was pretty sure she did as well. what surprised them the most was when their Aunt chuckled at the looks on their face.

'Well from what I remember' she began with a smile 'you run right at the wall between nine and ten and don't stop' This confused the children even farther but they remembered Diagon alley and thought it best not to dwell on the subject. Their aunt took the side of Evangeline's trolley and instructed Dudley to do the same, she then told the boys to do the same thing she did, she and Evangeline ran at the wall, surprisingly it did not hurt.

Standing in front of them was a huge scarlet train that said 'Hogwarts' express on the front, The twins both had their mouths agape, this is how they would get to school?

'This is amazing!' Evangeline exclaimed with a awestruck smile on her face, even though she knew about wizarding the lightest things involving magic amazed her.

'Yes I agree, but I think it is best we get you a compartment!' Their aunt said with a smile and amusement in her eyes. They walked to the center of the train, when their finally stopped.

'Well the middle of the train should be good!' their Aunt said while helping them load everything onto the train, ' Dudders and I should be leaving soon, we have long drive home with the traffic, well see you at Christmas then?' she hugged them both and placed a kiss on Evangeline's forehead, Dudley shook Harrys hand and gave Evangeline a hug

'We'll see you at Christmas' Evangeline whispered as her family left through the barrier once more, why did they not stay to see them off?

' Come one Evie, lets go sit in our compartment' Harry said, pulling his sisters arm to get her attention, she followed him into the compartment and they sat opposite each other.

'Are you nervous?' Harry asked once they were situated

'yeah a little' Evangeline replied in a small voice as she watched the families outside, the clock read ten fifty and many of the kids were getting on the train and settling in compartments.

'I'm really nervous, what if we don't fit in Evangeline?' Harry asked in a small voice with a little red in his cheeks. She saw this and to comfort him she reached over and took his hand.

'Harry, don't say that! We will definitely fit in! Our parents are from here, we belong here. I promise you!' She told him firmly with a smile on her face to show she meant what she said. In truth she wasn't sure she was telling Harry this or herself, would they really fit in? all she could do was hope.

' But what if we aren't in the same house? We have totally different personality's, your so loyal and brave! and I'm so not!' Her brother fretted again.

'Oh harry! I'm not going to say that because we are twins we'll get in the same house but the houses seem like we could be in any and I think we'll be put in the same house which ever that maybe.' She said encouragingly to her brother, he opened his mouth to respond to his sister but was cut off by a knock on the compartment door. Standing there was a tall boy with red hair and a lot of freckles, he smiled at the two and walked in.

'Do you mind?' He asked while pointing to the seat next to Evangeline, then he added 'Everywhere else is full'

'Not at all!' the twins said in union, they had been doing that a lot lately.

'I'm Ron by the way, Ron Weasley' The boy Ron said with a smile, sticking his hand out to harry who shook it, then did the same to Evangeline who mimicked her brother.

'I'm harry, Harry Potter and this is my sister Evangeline' Harry told the boy, but the boy didn't seem to listen after the name potter, his eyes grew wide and he looked between the twins.

'Are you really?' He asked, the twins shook there heads in union, he then turned to harry 'So that means that you have the the...' he trailed off at the end, and stared at Harry's forehead.

'That what?' Harry asked oblivious to what the boy was referencing.

'The scar..' he boy whispered, not wanting people to hear It apparently. The boy's started to disscuse things but Evangeline zoned them out, she thought of how school would be as she looked out the window, she was brought out of her thoughts only seconds later though by another knock on the compartment door. This time standing there was a tall sickly looking boy with brown hair and scars on his face, the state of the boy worried Evangeline.

'Do you mind if I sit in here? Every other compartment is too loud for me.' he asked shyly with a small smile on his face, it was Ron who answered for the compartment with out asking everyone else of course.

'Of course, come on in!' Ron said pointing to the now vacated seat next to Evangeline, he chose to sit with harry earlier think Evangeline was not very conversational, but the other boy gladly took the seat next to her.

'I'm Emmett Peens, what are your names?' Emmett told the compartment, he was looking at the three occupants studying them, he took the longest time on Evangeline.

'I'm Ron Weasley' Ron said in an arrogant voice, then in a voice that sounded proud he said 'And these are Harry and Evangeline Potter' This boy was starting to annoy her, was it suppose to be a privilege to be her friend, because she did not want that at this school.

'Well it's nice to meet you three!' The other boy said with a smile only slightly seeming shocked at the name the two carried, to Evangeline that hopeful. he then turned to Evangeline, seeing that the other two began a conversation of their own again. 'Any idea what house you want to be in?' He asked with a trig of pink in his scared face.

'Any of the houses would be fine by me, really. what about you?' she replied politely to the boy.

'Same as you, any house will do, somewhere I can make friends.' He said with a smile, Evangeline was starting to like this boy. They talked about a lot of things on the ride, Evangeline learned that Emmett was a pureblood so both his parents were full magic. Emmett also explained a lot a wizarding things to Evangeline, like what kinds of potions you use. The two of them were so intrigued in there conversation the didn't notice Harry and Ron bought snakes off the trolley, or that a girl came in looking for a toad or that Ron made a fool of himself trying to do magic. They finally were brought back to reality by annoying voice asking if 'Harry and Evangeline potter' were in this compartment. When they turned around, Evangeline inspected the boys, the one that seemed to be the leader was short and blonde with a pointed face, then it hit her she met this boy is Diagon Alley!

'Go away Malfoy! they don't want you here.' Emmett said while standing up to be taller then the boy. Emmett did not seem at all pleased by the present of the other boy, his face was in a scrawl and he had a protective feel about him.

'How can you decided for them you stupid blood traitor?' Malfoy replied with a sneer and then he turned to Evangeline and harry 'You'll fine that some wizarding families are better then others, Potters, you don't want to go making friends like the Weasley's or Peens', I can help you there!.' He stuck his hand out to Harry who denied it and then to Evangeline who did the same as her brother.

'I believe we know who the wrong sort are.' Harry said coldly to the boy, then Evangeline added 'Don't let the door hit you on the way out' The blonde headed boy looked enraged but finally he stalked out of he compartment, only for someone else to walk in a second later. This time it was a Bushy haired girl with far too big of teeth, from the other side of the compartment you could clearly here Ron mumble 'Not her again'.

'What's going on in here?' She asked with a bossy voice 'Not fighting are you? we aren't even at school yet!' She added while eyeing the rest of the compartment.

'No we were not fighting, that boy came in here and was being rude so we asked him to leave' Evangeline thought of something quick so the boys couldn't say anything rude in return.

'That's not what I heard..' The other girl trailed off while she said that, Evangeline was now enraged, this girl had been spying on them!

'You were spying on us?' Evangeline asked enraged even further 'Did your guardians not teach you manners or something?' she spat at the girl, but the girl didn't reply, she actually looked close to tears at the way Evangeline was speaking to her, 'I'm sorry but please leave' Evangeline added in a calmer voice and the girl obeyed, not looking back.

'That was brilliant Evangeline!' Ron and Harry exclaimed, smiles spread across there faces. Emmett looked quite impressed by her but she didn't feel impressed, she was rude to the girl and she was never like that to anyone. She decided to go to the bathrooms to get changed, she walked down the isle of the train till she reached the hall the bathroom was in, about five girls were standing outside the bathrooms waiting, they all looked to be first years. Two girls that were standing alone waved Evangeline over, the one looked very familiar to Evangeline but she couldn't figure out why.

'Hi I'm Cassiopeia Black and this is Aquila black we're cousins' The one to speak was a tall black haired girl with grey Smokey eyes, this was the one that looked familiar, the other girl was also tall girl with platinum blond hair and the same Smokey grey eyes.

Evangeline smiled shyly at them 'I'm Evangeline Potter' she said but the second it came out of her mouth, the two girls eyes popped.

'Are you really..' Cassiopeia began but was cut off by her cousin who said 'No way!'

'Well that is my name so yes I am' Evangeline replied shyly while looking at the ground of the train. both girls had stunned looks on there faces, they obviously could not believe who they were meeting. This annoyed Evangeline, she just wanted to be like everyone else. 'Could you please not treat me any differently? I just want to be like everyone else..' She asked with hope looking at the two possible companions.

'Of course! you can call me Ilia' the blonde headed girl said with a smile, then the black head girl said 'You can call me Cassie, my name is far to long!' and so Evangeline made two new friends. They continued to talk till the bathroom was open, when they were finished they wet there separate ways promising to talk again. Evangeline returned to her compartment to find the three boys fully dressed, she assumed her seat next to Emmett and they began a conversation on potions till a voice on the loud speaker said 'We will be arriving at hogsmeads station in five minutes, please leave your luggage on board.' The kids obliged and when the train stopped they got out, Harry and Ron stayed together and got spilt up at some point but Evangeline and Emmett stayed together.

'Firs' years ova here!' boomed a loud voice, Evangeline knew that voice anywhere, it was hagird!

'Hello Hagird' she could clearly hear that where ever harry was he said it the same time.

'Oh hello Harry and there you are Evie, how are you?' he asked with a booming smile, obviously all the kids were quite memorized by his height. Hagrid lead them to boats and instructed no more then four two a boat, when she caught sight of Harry she started walking over to his boat but the bushy haired girl and a chubby boy got in before she could. She ended up in a boat with Cassie, Ilia and Emmett.

'So we can call you Evie right? like that man hagrid did.' Ilia asked with a smile on her face.

'Of course you can, I'm alright with that!' Evangeline replied happily, they talked to Emmett and concluded they were going to call him 'Em' for short. Finally they got a view of Hogwarts and it was magnificent, it was castle and it amazed Evangeline! Soon enough she would enter it and begin her new life and she could not wait!

'


	7. Friends and houses

They headed towards the doors of the huge castle, at least fifty or more children following behind a giant man. All of these children looked nervous, but excited at the new experience, most were worried about the house they would get into, some were worried about friends. Evangeline stood off to the side with her new friends, Emmett Peens or Em for short, Cassiopeia Black or Cassie for short, and Aquila Black or Ilia for short. Harry on the other hand was right near Hagrid at the front with his new friend Ronald Weasley or Ron for short. Hagrid put a huge hand to the wooden door and knocked with a boom, then he stood there quietly waiting for someone to come to answer it. Finally a stern looking women with a grey bun on her head and had a wizarding robe on.

'The firs years pro'fessor McGonagall' Hagrid said with a booming voice and a smile on his face.

'Thank you Hagrid' The professor said stearnly, she then looked at the children 'Follow me' They began to walk up a huge flight of steps until they reached big door that you could hear people talking behind but instead of going inside, they were lead to a small room next door.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rulebreaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." After the Professor said this she swiftly left the room and the children alone.

'Do any of you know how we get sorted?' Evangeline asked her three companions, they all turned to her when she asked but it as Emmett to answer.

'They put a hat on your head, well at least that's what my older cousin said' He said honestly with a small smile on his face.

'Our cousin Dora wouldn't tell us, neither would our Uncle or Aunt' Ilia said indicating to herself and Cassie. That confused Evangeline, did they not have parents like her. Before she could reply, five boys walked over too them.

'Hey I'm Damien' said a tall black haired boy with bright blue eyes and tan skin 'This is Elliott' he said pointing to a shorter blond headed boy with a chubby face and pale green eyes, the boy waved to them. 'That's Aaron' he said pointing to a tall dark skinned boy with deep brown hair, brown eyes and a skinny face, 'This is Françoise' this time indicting to a very pale boy who was only a little taller then Evie, he had light strawberry blonde hair and a round face with golden eyes. Finally he pointed to the last boy 'This is Nelson' he was a part Asian boy who as very tall and had blue eyes. 'What are your names?' The boy Damien asked.

'I'm Cassiopeia, this is Aquila, that is Evangeline and he is Emmett' All of them waved at the boys with smiles on their faces, all of the boys smiled back and shook all of their hands.

'It's nice to meet you all' It was nelson to say this.

'You as well' Evangeline replied with a smile 'Do you guys know what houses you want to be in?'

'Well I'm hoping Gryffindor or Ravenclaw' Damien said

'Gryffindor, my family's always been there' Aaron said with a smile

'I'd like hufflepuff but Gryffindor would be fine too' Elliott said with shyness visible in his voice, you could clearly see pink coming to his cheeks.

'Ravenclaw would be wonderful' Nelson said with a proud smile on his face and a twinkle in his blue eye.

'Anywhere is fine by me' Françoise said very shyly and shakily.

'My Family's always been in Slytherin, but I'm really hoping for Gryffindor!' Aquila sad with a brave smile

'I'm the same a Ilia, But my birth father was in Gryffindor so was my Birth mum so I'd like that house.' Cassie said with confidence

"I don't care what house honestly' Evangeline side with a giggle.

'Same as Evie' Emmett told everyone. Damien began to say something but was cut off by shout, looking to see what was happening.

About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -"  
"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years.  
Nobody answered.

"New students!" said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"  
A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

The children followed the Professor out of the room and towards the Great hall, Evangeline and her new friends were in the back talking amongst the selves as they walked. Evangeline stood next to Emmett who she could easily say was one of her best friends now, they both got along perfectly! They finally reached the great hall and the professor opened two huge double doors.

Evangeline have never imagined anything so strange and splendid. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor McGonagall led the first years up here, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Evangeline Avoided the looks from the older student, it seemed like they were sizing the first years up. She noticed the ceiling looked like the night sky and from the look on Cassie and Aquila's faces they didn't know why.

'The ceiling is enchanted to look like the night sky' she told the two girls.

'How do you know?' Cassie asked

'I read it in Hogwarts a history.' Evangeline said with a smile, Emmett smiled next to her and put his hand on her shoulder to have her turn around.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty. Evangeline remembered what Emmett said about his cousin knowing what happened and relaxed, they only had to put the thing on their head no biggie.

the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth - and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffis are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. 'Balck, Aquila' Ilia ran up to the stool with confidence and the hat was placed on her head, only seconds later the hate shouted 'Gryffindor' and cheers erupted from that table.

'Black, Cassiopeia' Cassie took her time unlike her cousin, she looked nervous and she was shaking, the hat was put on he head and took a little long then her cousin but finally it shouted 'Gryffindor'

'Abbott, Hannah!' A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moments pause -

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

" Brocklehurst, Mandy" went to Ravenclaw too, but "Brown, Lavender" became the third new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers;

"Bulstrode, Millicent" then became a Slytherin.

"Bulzen, François' Was called next, he scooted around his friends and walked up to the Stool and sat down, seconds later the hat shouted 'Gryffindor'.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" became a hufflepuff

'Felton, Damien' someone shouted 'Go Dami' but you couldn't tell from where, he walked up to the stool and sat down, it took a few minutes for him but it finally shouted 'Gryffindor!'

'Fou, Nelson' Nelson walked up to the Stool with utter Confidence and apparently he got his wish of house because the hat shouted 'Ravenclaw!' only seconds after it touched his head.

"Finnigan, Seamus," the sandy-haired boy next to her brother in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

Next was the bushy haired girl from the train her name was 'Granger, Hermione' and she was placed into Gryffindor.

'Gorgen, Elliott' Elliott looked beyond frightened, his face was so white but he walked forward anyway and the second the hat touched his head it shouted 'Hufflepuff' He ran to his new house with a huge smile on his face.

'González, Aaron' was called next, he strutted forward and the hat was placed in his head, only seconds later it shouted 'Gryffindor'

When Neville Longbottom, the boy who kept losing his toad, was called, he fell over on his way to the stool. The hat took a long time to decide with Neville. When it finally shouted, "GRYFFINDOR," Neville ran off still wearing it, and had to jog back amid gales of laughter to give it to "MacDougal, Morag."

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and got his wish at once: the hat had barely touched his head when it screamed, "SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. "Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" then a pair of twin girls, "Patil" and "Patil" then "Perks, Sally-Anne" and the 'Peens, Emmett' was called, h walked with his head down to the and sat on the stool, after a few minutes the hat shouted 'Gryffindor' and he all but ran to the table that was clapping. Finally 'Potter, Evangeline' was called. Whispering was heard through out the hall, 'Did she say Potter?' and 'Harry Potter's twin sister?', Evie slowly walked up the stool and waited till the hat was placed on her head and she couldn't see the hall anymore.

'**ah a potter' **a voice in her head said,

'Is this the hat?' she asked

'**Yes, My my your mind is quit interesting isn't it? Many secrets, but the bravery you have is wonderful, any preferences?'** The hat asked

'Anywhere i'll belong and wont just be looked at as 'Evangeline Potter' she told he hat

**'Then Better be GRYFFINDOR!' **When this came out of the hat's mouth a huge smile erupted on Evangeline's face, she could clearly hear extremely loud cheering coming from the Gryffindor table, once the hat was removed form her head she quickly got off the stool and walked to the Gryffindor table. Emmett and Damien had a space in-between them for her, across form her Aaron, Cassie and Ilia sat, Next to Damien, Françoise sat. Evangeline turned back to the sorting just in time to hear Her brothers name called, He slowly walked up to the hat and sat down, he took a lot longer then anyone else. Harry seemed to be arguing with the Hat, but after a few minutes the hat finally shouted 'Gryffindor'. Harry bounded off the stool and quickly walked to the Gryffindor table, he hugged his sister before going to join some other boys down the table. For the rest of the Sorting Evangeline and her friends didn't pay much attention, they only heard that 'Weasley, Ronald' was placed in their house and he sat next to Evie's brother.

Finally when the sorting ended, Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered.

Before she could start a conversation on the headmaster, the plates on the table were now filled with food, and it was everything she liked; roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and, for some strange reason, peppermint humbugs. When she was in the Orphanage she never got any of this, even at the Dursleys she never picked dinner, she was in heaven! Evangeline piled her plate with a bit of everything except the peppermints and began to eat. It was all delicious! From down the table she could hear her brother talking to a ghost and a few shrieks following a question Seamus asked, Evangeline giggled at the immaturity of the other kids.

Soon enough dessert appeared and Evangeline put some apple pie and vanilla ice cream on another plate. All the First years began to talk about Family so the six first years at the end of the table decided to talk about it too.

'I'm a Pureblood, my Mum and dad both came here, but my little sister, Jewell they think is a squib.' Damien began, some of her friends told him how sorry they were.

'What is a squib?' Evangeline asked a little put out.

'Oh I forgot you didn't know what that was Evie' Emmett said with a smile 'A squib is someone who is born into an all magic family, but doesn't have magic themselves'

'Is that a bad thing? To be a squib?' Evangeline asked

'Not particularly' it was Damien to answer 'But they usually turn out hating their family's, and they are looked down upon by other purebloods, it's rubbish if you ask me!' he huffed. Cassiopeia began to talk of her family to get off the topic of Damien's.

'My Mother's dead, and my father is in jail, I live with my Aunt and Uncle, but I call them Mum and dad ad my cousin Dora as well, but she graduated last year and moved out' She told her friends with a smile, Ilia went next.

'My father died before I was born and my mother died about six years ago so I live with Cassie and our aunt and uncle and our cousin Dora , but I just call them Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted, Uncle ted is a muggle born so my Aunt was disowned.' Ilia went a little more in deft of her family before Emmett talked about his.

'My mum is a half-blood and my dad is a Pureblood, I have two twin little sisters named Matilda and Nathalie and an older brother named Jeremiah, he graduated last year from dumstrang' He told the group

'My mum is pureblood from France, she went to beauxbaton' Françoise began 'My dad is a pure blood too, he grew up in Japan but his mum was from here, he went to Mahoutokoro school of magic, I have an older brother named Joshua and three older sisters named Melina, Crania and Victoria, who went here already as well' Aaron went next,

'My family's pureblood, my mum and sister's are the only one's that didn't go here, they went to beauxbaton, but my dad came here. I have two older sisters named, Madeleine she's twenty-one and Noémie she's sixteen , I also two younger sisters named Adelaide and Anastasie they are twins and four years old. And I have a brother named Acel, He's twenty.' Once he was done talking everyone turned to Evangeline.

'Well my mum was muggleborn and my Dad was a pureblood I think' She started warily 'I live with my Aunt and uncle now but I didn't move there till a month ago because I lived in an Orphanage in London, I have a brother named Harry and a cousin named Dudley'

'You lived in Orphanage? but why didn't you just live with you family?' Emmett asked hastily

'Dumbledore thought I'd be safer if I grew up in an Orphanage, away from Harry.' She replied sadly, the conversation was then dropped and they continued to eat. At sme point Evangeline looked at the High Table again. Hagrid was drinking deeply from his goblet. Professor McGonagall was talking to Professor Dumbledore. Professor Quirrell, in his absurd turban, was talking to a teacher with greasy black hair, a hooked nose, and sallow skin. The professor looked at Evangeline for a long time and looked away with a hurt expression, Evangeline felt sorry for the man he looked hurt. Evangeline wanted to know who he was so an she got out of her seat and walked down to where harry was, and older boy who sat next to him she believed his name was Percy.

"Who's that teacher talking to Professor Quirrell?" she asked Percy.

"Oh, you know Quirrell already, do you? No wonder he's looking so nervous, that's Professor Snape. He teaches Potions, but he doesn't want to - everyone knows he's after Quirrell's job. Knows an awful lot about the Dark Arts, Snape." Evangeline then went back to her seat and watched Snape for a while but he didn't turn around again.

At last, the desserts too disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent.

"Ahern - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well." Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death."

Evangeline laughed a little but noticed that not many did so she stopped.

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. Evangeline noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.  
Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune," said Dumbledore, "and off we go!" And the school bellowed:

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

"Ah, music," he said, wiping his eyes. "A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!"

The Gryffindor first years followed Percy and a girl through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall, and up the marble staircase. Evangeline was beyond tired by this point and kept close to Emmett incase she fell. She was too sleepy even to be surprised that the people in the portraits along the corridors whispered and pointed as they passed, or that twice Percy led them through doorways hidden behind sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They climbed more staircases, yawning and dragging their feet, and Evangeline was just wondering how much farther they had to go when they came to a sudden halt.

A bundle of walking sticks was floating in midair ahead of them, and as Percy took a step toward them they started throwing themselves at him.

"Peeves," Percy whispered to the first years. "A poltergeist." He raised his voice, "Peeves - show yourself"

A loud, rude sound, like the air being let out of a balloon, answered.

"Do you want me to go to the Bloody Baron?"

There was a pop, and a little man with wicked, dark eyes and a wide mouth appeared, floating cross- legged in the air, clutching the walking sticks.

"Oooooooh!" he said, with an evil cackle. "Ickle Firsties! What fun!"

He swooped suddenly at them. They all ducked.

"Go away, Peeves, or the Baron'll hear about this, I mean it!" barked Percy.

Peeves stuck out his tongue and vanished, dropping the walking sticks on Neville's head. They heard him zooming away, rattling coats of armor as he passed.

"You want to watch out for Peeves," said Percy, as they set off again. "The Bloody Baron's the only one who can control him, he won't even listen to us prefects. Here we are." Evangeline knew for a face that se would stay away from that thing, it was creepy looking.

At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she said. "Caput Draconis," said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it - Neville needed a leg up - and found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cozy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase - they were obviously in one of the towers, Evangeline followed the girls upstairs to find two doors one said 'First year girls, Brown, Granger and Patil' while the other said 'First year girls: Black, Black and Potter'. She followed her two friends into a room to find, three four-poster hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Evangeline pulled out a white night gown, a brush and her tooth brush, through a door in the room a bathroom stood with three stalls, three vanities and a huge tube. She walked over to the middle vanity and put her brush and tooth brush down. She walked into a stall and put her night gown on then walked out to find, Aquila and Cassie on either side of the middle vanity.

'How about we make these are permanent ones?' Cassie asked looking at Evie, She was dressed in a pair of purple plaid pajamas.

'Ok, sounds good!' She replied and walked over to the vanity to brush her hair out and put it in a braid.

'Hey Can I braid your hair? it's so pretty!' Gushed Ilia, she stated to brush Evies hair out and put it into a French braid in the back of her hair. Ilia asked Cassie to do hers and they brushed their teeth. When the girls were all done they trudged to their beds, Evangeline's was right next to a window so she could look out.

'Good night Evie, Cassie!' Ilia Said with enthusiasm while she turned the light out.

'Good night Ilia, Cassie' Evangeline said with a yawn

'Night girls' Cassie said last

Evangeline started to drift off into a sweet slumber dreaming of what school would bring to her and the fun she would have!

'


	8. Hogwarts

The first week of school at Hogwarts went fast, Evangeline loved all her classes, Transfiguration was by far her favorite. Today though was her first day of potions, that was the only class she had not had yet, she was quit nervous. Many older students informed her of the evil Slytherin head of house and Potions master, apparently he was not nice to anyone and liked to favor his snakes.

Evangeline had many friends over the last week but a few had become something of best friends to her, Emmett was by far the one she could consider the closest she had to one. Ilia and Cassie were the best room mates she could ask for and already planned out the whole weekend to decorate the dorm and to teach Evangeline how to do her hair and nails. Damien, François and Aaron were great friends to her as well, all six of her new friends plus herself were almost inseparable, even Elliott and Nelson who had been placed into different houses still conversed with the Gryffindor's. Harry on the other hand, had become very distanced from Evangeline, he spent all his time with Ron, his new Best friend. Even when Evangeline tried to hang out with her brother alone, it never worked out, One of his dorm mates always came and took him away. While Evangeline sat thinking on her first week, one of her dorm mates were just waking up, Ilia fell out of her bed, this brought Evangeline out of her trance.

'Oh Ilia, are you ok?' Evangeline said as she shot out of bed to help her friend, but what she found made her laugh. Ilia was tangled in her sheets on the ground, squirming to get free, she reminded Evangeline of a worm.

'Can you help me Evie? Please?' Ilia pleaded with her best friend, Evangeline giggled and began to help untangle the sheets, it took a little bit of time. When she finally finished, the clock read six o'clock, She had an hour and a half to get ready before breakfast began.

'Thank you Evie!' Ilia said with a smile, she looked over at Cassie who was still passed out and giggled 'Honestly, she could sleep forever if we didn't wake her up! say, could I straighten your hair today?' Ilia asked hopefully, looking at the little red headed girl with tangled curly hair.

'Sure, if you want' She replied to tall blonde with a giggle 'I have to take a bath first though.' she added with thought.

'Alright! I'll use a drying charm when you get out!' Ilia told the girl with a huge smile on her face. Evangeline walked over to her bed and put her uniform on her bed and grabbed a bath robe and undergarments to take to the bath room. Evangeline walked to the bathroom pass Ilia who sat on her bed obliviously brushing her hair and Cassie who was fast asleep, dreaming. She proceeded to the bathroom, where she turned the bath on and sat in it.

When her bath was done, she proceeded back to her room with undergarments on and a bath robe wrapped around her blocking them from view, a towel was on her head keeping her wet hair from dripping. Ilia still sat in her bed brushing her long blonde hair and Cassie was just waking up, yawning and covering her eyes from the light that was seeping through the windows.

'Good Morning Cassie!' Evangeline said with a big smile to the half asleep girl. Cassie just waved her hand at Evie to tell she was awake, but of course her mop of black hair slammed right back into the pillow only seconds later. Ilia came over to her bed when she sat down and used a dying charm, then proceeded to straighten her hair with her wand. By the time they were finished, the clock read six forty-five and Cassie had already straightened her own thick curly hair and put it in a bow. all three girls quickly finished up getting ready and changed into the school uniform. By the time the were finished it was seven, so they decided going to the great hall would be a good idea, the grabbed there back packs and continued down to the common room.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs, they found their four guys best friends waiting for them with annoyed looks on their faces.

'Honestly, girls take for ever!' Damien said with a sigh and his hands flying up In the air, 'Evie! what did you o to your hair?' He asked while touching her smooth straight hair and he even smelled it, gross.

'I straightened it Dam!' She said while stepping away from him 'Can we go down to breakfast now? 'she added with a giggle. The seven Gryffindor first years walked out of the common room and continued down to the great hall. Somehow their two friends from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff joined them and they all waked to the great hall together, splitting up so the other two could get to their respected tables.

'You ready for potions?' a sick looking Emmett whispered in a small voice to her.

'I suppose I am, the stories about Snape are terrifying me.' She told him, in a whisper and then added 'Emmett are you feeling alright? you look kind of sick.'

'Evie, I'm fine! just tired!' he told his best friend in a very unconvincing voice 'Oh look there's your brother' he added while shoving a piece of bacon in his mouth and turning back to his food. Sure enough, harry was walking through the doors and heading right for where she sat at the Gryfindor table, non of his posse was with him either.

'Morning Evie!' he said to his sister with a smile as he sat down in the empty seat next to her. 'Can you Hand me the bacon?' he asked Emmett, who obliged and handed it to him.

'Harry, not be rude or anything but aren't you usually with Ronald and the rest of your dorm mates, why aren't you with them.' Evangeline cautiously asked her brother.

'They were still sleeping' Harry said, and then added 'And I haven't talked to you much lately so I thought I'd come and eat with you, do you not want me too?'

'Of course I want you too Harry! it's just your usually with them so I expect you to always be with them.' she told her brother, he began to replie to her but was cut off by the screech of an owl above, but it ws more then one. Hundreds of Owls swooped down into the great hall carrying thing, two owls were headed for Evangeline, the one was her midnight Owl Lupus the other she had no clue who's it was. Lupus was the first to swoop down carrying the reply from her aunt who she had written to the night before, the unknown owl swooped down next with another one that went the Harry. Evangeline Opened the letter lupus carried first, it was from her Aunt.

_ 'Dear Evangeline, _

_Things at home are not going well with you, Harry and Dudley at school. Your Uncle and I fight all the time, we have come to an agreement we are going to get divorced and He will be keeping the house. Dudley was not very happy when I called and told him, but he said he knew it was for the best. I've been looking for houses far away from your uncle and found a gorgeous home where I grew up on a street called snipers end, I've put an offer on it only yesterday and I'm waiting for the seller to call and tell me If I got it. You'll love the house! it had four big bedrooms and a large finished attic, even a gourmet kitchen that we can cook lovely meals in. _  
_I hope school will go wonderfully today and you have a wonderful first weekend there as well, it seems as though you will get wonderful marks so please keep up the good work and don't slack off, tell your brother that as well. _  
_Dudley says he misses you and can't wait to see you at Christmas, I as well. Keep up the good work in school and give Harry my love! _

_Love, _  
_Aunt Petunia'_

'Aunt Tunney and Uncle Vernon are getting divorced' she told her brother when she was finished reading, he looked shocked to say the least 'and Aunt Tunny sends her love as dose Dudley' she added.

'Are they really? Wow' he told his sister as she shook her head, Yes. 'Hagrid wants us to come to tea at three today and bring a friend each,' he informed his sister

'Emmett do you want to come?' she asked her best friend who shook his head, yes. Evangeline turned her head to the other owl waiting and took the note that was tied to it's leg.

_ ** 'Dear Ms. Potter. **_

**_You don't you know us, but we see you all the time. Please meet me in the Gryffindor common room at twelve o'clock tonight to discuss some things. _**

**_ Yours truly, _**

**_ The kings. _**

**Ps. Don't tell anyone of this. '**

the last part of that letter was written in a while different hand writing, who would send this to her?

'Who's the letter from?' Harry asked Evangeline with curiosity trying to get a peek at it.

'Just Dudley, I sent him a letter with a school owl and had it wait for his reply' she told a lie, Evangeline felt quit bad about it but it's not like she could tell him the truth.

'You guys ready to go?' Ilia asked the group and then added 'We only have twenty minutes to get there and we don't know where it is.' She added to convince the group and that worked, everyone began to gather their things.

'You coming Harry?' Evangeline asked her brother who hadn't packed up his back pack yet.

'You know what, yeah, Ron will meet me there.' Harry told his sister with a smile as they began to walk out of the great hall and head towards the dungeons.

The walk to the classroom took at least ten minutes, when they arrived some Slytherin's were already sitting inside at desks waiting. The desk were four to one, Evangeline and Emmett decided to share one with Ronald and Harry. Minutes passed before more students piled in, one of them being Ronald Weasley who took the seat next to Harry on the far side closer to the slytherin's.

A boom came from the back of the class room where a man had just knocked it open, he was a sad looking man, wearing all black with greasy hair. To Evangeline this man was scary and someone she did not want to cross this year, The mans blacks eyes scaned the room before he began to speak. Snape, like Flitwick, started the class by taking the register, and like Flitwick, he paused at Harry's name and ignored Evangeline's.

'Ah, yes,' he said softly, 'Harry Potter. Our new – celebrity.' When he said this Malfoy and the rest of his goons snickered. Snape finished calling the names and looked up at the class. His eyes were black like Hagrid's, but they had none of Hagrid's warmth. They were cold and empty and made you think of dark tunnels.

'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion- making,' he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word – like Professor McGonagall, Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. 'As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the deli- cate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death – if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.'

More silence followed this little speech. Harry and Ron exchanged looks with raised eyebrows. Hermione Granger was on the edge of her seat and looked desperate to start proving that she wasn't a dunderhead. And Evangeline and Emmett looked bewildered at the strange man, Ilia and Cassie looked ready to leave.

'Potter!' said Snape suddenly. 'What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?'

'Which Potter, sir?' Evangeline asked as politely as she could to the potions master.

'I was talking to your brother, how about you answer since your so keen' he said coolly to Evangeline.

'Asphodel and wormwood make a sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death.' she told the potions master in a polite matter.

'very well' he said with still cold eyes, he then turned to Harry ' Mr. Potter, where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?'

'In the stomach of a goat sir.' Harry told the Potions master, he wouldn't have known it if his sister didn't make him read the books over the summer.

'What is the difference, Potter, between monkshood and wolfs- bane?' he asked again

'There the same plant sir, they can also go by the name of aconite.' Harry told the teacher with confidence this time.

'Well write that down all of you.' the professor was seething at this point. 'One point, Potter will be taken off for your cheek.' The potions master said to Harry. The entire Gryffindor class was beyond themselves at that, Harry had done nothing wrong!

The rest of class went smoothly as it could, they brewed a potion. Emmett and Evangeline's potion was almost perfect, and the Potions master looked sad when he came over and looked at Evangeline. when class was over the trudged out and walked to common room to put there things away so Ronald, Harry, Evangeline and Emmett could go down to Hagrid's hut.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks.

Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, 'Back, Fang – back.' Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. 'Hang on,' he said. 'Back, Fang.'

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling, a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire and in a corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

'Make yerselves at home,' said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Emmett and started licking his ears.

Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

'This is Ron,' Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes on to a plate.

'Another Weasley, eh?' said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. 'I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the Forest.'

'This is Emmett' Evangeline told the half giant who looked at the boys scars and smiled.

'Ah I've hear about you, yer Father was a great friend of mine!' He told Emmett who looked happy to hear it.

The rock cakes almost broke their teeth, but the four Gryffindor's pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Evangeline's knee and drooled all over her black robes.

The kids were delighted to hear Hagrid call Filch 'that old git'.

'An' as fer that cat, Mrs Norris, I'd like ter introduce her to Fang some time. D'yeh know, every time I go up ter the school, she follows me everywhere? Can't get rid of her – Filch puts her up to it.'

Harry told Hagrid about Snape's lesson. Hagrid, like Ron and Emmett, told Harry not to worry about it, that Snape liked hardly any of the students.

'But Hagrid he didn't act that way towards me, only Harry.' Evangeline informed the grounds keeper.

'Rubbish!' said Hagrid. 'Why should he act only that way towards Harry?'

Yet Harry and Evangeline couldn't help thinking that Hagrid didn't quite meet their eyes when he said that.

'How's yer brother Charlie?' Hagrid asked Ron. 'I liked him a lot – great with animals.'

Harry wondered if Hagrid had changed the subject on purpose. While Ron told Hagrid all about Charlie's work with dragons, Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. 'But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you,' said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon.

Harry and Evageline remembered Ron ad Emmett telling them on the train that someone had tried to rob Gringotts, but they hadn't mentioned the date.

'Hagrid!' said Harry. 'That Gringotts break-in happened on our birthday! It might've been happening while we were there!'

There was no doubt about it, Hagrid definitely didn't meet their eyes this time. He grunted and offered them each another rock cake. Harry read the story again, with Evangeline reading over his shoulder. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. Hagrid had emptied vault seven hundred and thirteen, if you could call emptying taking a small package out.

As the four Gryffindor's walked back to the castle for dinner, their pockets weighed down with rock cakes they'd been too polite to refuse, Harry and Evageline thought that none of the lessons he'd had so far had given him as much to think about as tea with Hagrid. Had Hagrid collected that package just in time? Where was it now? And did Hagrid know something about Snape that he didn't want to tell the twins?


	9. Mysterys and Pranks

That night around eleven thirty, Evangeline tip toed out of her bed so she could go and meet who ever sent her that letter earlier. She began to make her way to the door but had to stop before opening it, Lavender Brown began to toss in her bed and let out a moan. Evangeline waited till it was silent again to open the door and slip out of the dorm door. She slowly walked down the girls stairs to common room, but no one was there. The clock read eleven forty so she decided to sit down on one of the chairs in front of the fire place and wait. She started to drift into sleep as she waited for the clock to strike twelve. Finally foot steps could be heard coming down the steps of the boy dorms and when Evangeline turned around she was surprised to see the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan.

'Ah Ms. Potter-' one of the twins started when they caught sight of her.

'We are pleased-' the other one continued.

'That you could come on today' they finished together with smirks on their faces and Lee Jordan smiling at her from behind.

'Just call me Evie, So it was you three who sent the letter? What is it you want then?' She asked the boys with amusement Sparkling in her mischievous green eyes.

'Well you see dear Evie-' one of the twins began once again

'We are the prank kings of Hogwarts-' the other continued, she was pretty sure that was Fred.

'and we have decided-' She was quit sure this had to be George who had said that.

'we need a successor for when we leave!' They finished together once again.

'That's where you come in Evie' Lee Jordan told her from his place on the couch across from her.

'You want me...to be your successor.. for pranks?' Evangeline asked three boys with amusement written across her face, obviously finding it funny.

'Yes we do! that sparkle in your eye is only the home to a prankster!' The twin that she believed to be Fred said with a wink of his eye and a huge smirk spread across his face.

'You know what? I'm in, when do we start?' Evangeline surprised even herself with saying that, She didn't know why she wanted to do it but she did. Looking up at the boys stair case she new exactly what she was doing. Friends would help her brother if that bad man, You-Know-Who, ever came back to life. The Allies she had would more then likely take up the cause of being her brothers allies as well.

'We have a prank planned for tomorrow-' Fred began

'You'll help us with that' George finished.

She smirked at the boys and said good night, promising to meet them at the Gryffindor table at seven O'clock the next morning. She now knew she had to make the Allies for Harry which meant she'd have to start talking to other people, and the three other girls in her year and house seemed like perfect place to start.

* * *

Evangeline woke up at six o'clock the next morning, non her room mates were awake due to the fact it was a Saturday and they would probably sleep till nine or ten. She sat up thinking until she decided she had to get up and get dressed. She didn't want to seem to girl in front of the three third year boys so she chose a pair of plain black skinny jeans and a purple long sleeved shirt with a daisy on it. She propped her hair on the top of her head in a pony tail that ran down her back just above her butt, she tie a pretty purple ribbon in it and rushed to get her black convers on. By the time she was done the bed side clock read six forty five, by now she knew where the great hall was but she didn't want to risk being late. On her way down the girls stairs she ran into someone, a girl, non other then Hermione Granger the girl she was terribly mean to on the train.

'Your Hermione, Aren't you?' Evangeline asked the girl after continuing down the stairs with her behind, but she did not answer the girl just looked at her like she was mad for talking to her. 'Listen, about what happened on the train ride I really am sorry, I was just in a bad mood from having to stay in a train for eight hours.' but yet the girl still didn't say anything she just looked at the ground. 'I'd like to be your friend, if you want?' When Evangeline said that to Hermione her eyes went wide.

'You-' she began with a small shaky 'want to be friends with me?'

'Why wouldn't I want-' Evangeline began but was cut off only shortly into her speaking.

'Is it so you can copy off my homework? I will not allow that' Hermione accused Evangeline who looked dumb found before coming to her senses.

'If you haven't noticed I get the same maybe higher marks in a lot of my classes as you Hermione, why would I need to copy off you? I really just want to be your friend.' Evangeline told the girl with a smile.

'You really want to be my friend?' Hermione asked with a shy voice that was very unheard of for who she was but yet the voice still shone through, Evangeline just smile and took Hermione's arm in her own and they continued down the stairs, out the Common room hole and on to the great hall.

The walk to the great hall consisted of Hermione telling Evangeline how her week had gone and how people had been quit mean to her. Evangeline then promised to help Hermione make fiends and possibly get her door switch her own.

'Emmett is now one of my best friends along with Ilia and Cassie, they were my first real friends here, I didn't have any real ones at the Dursleys and since I left the Orphanage everything isn't the same and I don't here much from my friends there .' Evangeline was telling Hermione of her new found friends and how much different it was to have some.

'I never had any friends, except for my cousins' Hermione began 'Neville was my first friend and now I have you so I guess I have two.' she added with a smile, Evangeline never got to reply because at the moment two things happened, The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan had just entered and Someone fell on her and almost made her hit her fruit on her plate. Turning around to see who it was, she saw a tall handsome boy with untidy black hair and grey eyes wearing Slytherin clothing, she was pretty sure he was a second year.

'I'm so sorry! I tripped, are you okay?' the boy asked but Evangeline was too awestruck by the fact that a Handsome Slytherin boy was actually being kind.

'I'm uh uh-' Evangeline began but was once again cut off, this time by one of the Weasley twins.

'What do you want Lestrange?' She was pretty sure Fred was the one to say this.

'Nothing Weasley, I tripped and knocked into her, she's fine' The boy Lestrange said before pushing past Fred and walking over to the end of the slytherin table.

'You girls ok?' Lee asked while taking a seat next to Hermione, and putting food on his plate, the twins did the same only sitting on either side of Evangeline.

'Who is he?' Hermione asked, Evangeline was still too awestruck to speak, A slytherin had actually spoken to her and wasn't completely cold and rude.

'That is Phoenix Lestrange, Strange block in our year too.' grumbled Fred

'I've heard of his parents-' Hermione began, 'They were huge supporters of you-know-who but when his down fall came they went to two aurors are tutored them into insanity, Got locked up in Azkaban!'

'What's Azkaban?' Evangeline asked the group, while taking a tiny look at Phoenix Lestrange who happened to be looking at her as well.

'Azkaban is the Wizarding prison, It's guarded by these things called Demetors.-' Fred began

'Our dad told us about them once' George finished for him.

Somehow the conversation changed to pranks and why they were doing but Evangeline only half listened, she couldn't help but look at this new mystery to her across the room. She wanted to figure out who he was, really was, not who his parents were.


	10. AUTHORS NOTE

Hi guys!  
I'm afraid to tell you I will not be updating for a week or so. I recently went through a very bad break up with a boy I dated for quit a long time, we are trying to work everything out though. But he wants to spend more time with me so this week and possibly the next I wish to devote to him! But I'm working on a new Chapter right now and if I can help it, the chapter will be up by Friday, possible earlier. Thank you so much for reading my story so far! I'm trying really hard to make it better with each review and private message! You reading my story has made me very happy!  
Sincerely,

NatalieTheGryffindor! :)


	11. Chirstmas part 1

**Hi readers, I'm very happy to say that I have devised a new chapter for you to enjoy , I once again thank you for reading this story and sticking with it. This is only part one of my Christmas Chapter the next part will be out very soon, I've already started it and it will be coming ASAP~** **_NatalieTheGryffindor_**

* * *

The year was going fast for one Evangeline Potter, Weeks soared by between pranking, homework, classwork, hanging out with friends, and new found girly problems. Evangeline had a new found friendship with George and Fred Weasley and Lee Jordan, Some nights she would stay up till after midnight in the common room with them devising new prank plans. Her Friendship with Emmett, Ilia, Cassie, Damien, Elliott, Nelson, Aaron and Françoise grew stronger every day, they became a inseparable group that teachers had taken to calling the Fantastic nine when in the teachers lounge. Harry and Evangeline tried to spend a bit of time together each week, but they were completely different when it came to friends and were never much for company. Hermione and Evangeline became best of friends as well, Ron weasley had insulted Hermione on Halloween but Evangeline got her to come up to her dorm and they spent dinner up there not knowing of the troll that roamed the school. Hermione and Ron still hated each other but Ron had apologized and he and harry talked to her every once and a while.

Christmas was fast approaching, Evangeline's aunt kept in constant touch with a letter to her once of twice a week. In just one day, she and her brother would catch the Hogwarts express back to London where Aunt Petunia and Dudley would be waiting. The days leading up to that had seemed to drag on, nothing could contain the excitement she had for her first real Christmas with her family.

At this Very moment, Evangeline potter sat in the Gryffindor common room next to her best friend Emmett Peens. She was reading Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, which she acquired from the muggle section in the school library. All around them people were enjoying the last free moments in the castle before the two week Christmas break with laughter and stories of what they planned. All of Evangeline's friends would be taking the train home as well, and all nine of them plus Hermione would somehow squeeze into one compartment.

As they sat in the common room and it slowly became less empty, Evangeline was silently plucking up the courage to talk to Emmett about something that had been bothering her. Once a month he would leave the castle to visit his 'sick' mother, but that didn't make much sense. Emmett received letters from his mother once or twice a week and they never said anything of her being sick, always talking about what she and father and siblings had done that week. And the weirder thing was he only left during the full moon, the school nurse was also the one to take him away. Evangeline's suspicions on her bestfriend rose even more when she read a book on Werewolves and they described all of the symptoms that Emmett had. She, Hermione, Ilia and Cassie had worked on trying to figure it out and decided Evangeline would be the one to ask him. She didn't want to pry into her best friends life, but she also didn't want him to feel alone if her suspicions were true.

'Say Emmett?' Evangeline began when she noticed the common room was empty of anyone in earshot except for two or three seventh years, that pied no mind to the two first years.

'Yeah Evie?' Emmett replied not even looking up from his book, he didn't notice the nervous look on Evangeline's face, or the way she was entwining her hands with her book sitting one her lap.

'Can I ask you something? and you promise to answer truthfully and don't get angry.' By this point Emmett had put his defense book down and faced her, noticing the odd aura of nervous state around her.

'Of course Evie. Why would I?' Emmett Assured his best friend with a kind smile. He of course had no clue of what questions would be asked or how it would change a lot about his life.

'Emmett are you a, um oh how do I ask this?' she mused quietly only loud enough for her and Emmett to hear 'Ok I'm going to come out with it, Emmett are you a werewolf?' Emmett's face went to confused to worried in the span of seconds, he tried to mask it again with confusion but it was obvious to Evangeline.

'Why, Why do you ask?' He asked Evangeline, who was sighing while he said it.

'Emmett, it's ok if you are. But you have all the symptoms. and your story of your mom being sick doesn't make sense' Evangeline pointed out.

'How'd you find out?' Emmett asked sighing in defeat, he sank back into the couch looking ashamed.

'It was obvious Em, Cassie, Ilia, and Minoe know too actually.' She said with a knowing look and chuckle, then she added 'And the stories of your mother were kind of far fetch.' A silence followed, with Emmett absent-mindedly staring at the fire.

'I was three you know..' he spoke in unnoticeable voice after many moment of pure silence.

'You were three when you were bitten?' Evangeline asked, with a small sob stuck in her throat. How could anyone do that to a small child?

'Jeremiah and I were being stupid, thought it'd be funny to go outside and try to find monsters. We didn't actually think one would be waiting for us outside. Jeremy was nine so mum put a lot of the blame on him, He put's the blame on himself a lot too. He doesn't understand that I don't think that he's not to blame, I chose to go out with him. They guy who bit me was named Greyback, Dad's had a few conflicts with him over the years, that's why he went after me I suppose to get back at him. Natty and Matty don't really understand as much, their really young, only seven, but they get that Mum and Dad fight a lot, and that Jeremy and I aren't allowed out after dark, and that I'm sick and people judge me for it. I feel kind of bad, for them, they never got have a normal life because of me. Mum and dad have really good jobs but everyone looks down at them because of my condition, I couldn't go to Dumstrang like Jeremy and dad or to where ever Nat and Mat go too. This was the only school that would allow me to come so I could learn.' By this point Emmett had tears streaming down his face with Evangeline not far behind him, she embraced him and said soothing word to him.

'I understand if you don't want to-' he began with a hiccup 'be my friend anymore' another hiccup following that. Evangeline's face was clam but confused now, she put her hand on his shoulder and broke into a smile.

'Emmett didn't I already say that I'm still going to be your friend? Actually I'm going to be your best-friend Em!' She assured her best friend who in return eloped her into a strong hug.

'Do you promise, you won't let me condition ruin our friendship?' Emmett asked with unsurely, his voice slightly muffled from his face hiding in Evangeline's Red hair.

'Of course Em, Always!' She told her best friend with a hand on his back, in which she rubbed circles. The rest of the night went pretty much the same, Cassie, Ilia and Hermione can down a some point and Emmett told them everything, they in return cried and hugged him. By the time midnight rolled around they all trooped up to their dorms and instantly fell asleep when their heads hit the pillows.

* * *

'Evangeline Lillian Potter, Cassiopeia Monika Black! Get up! We need to pack, it's already eight!' One Aquila Carina Black sounded from the far end of the dorm room, for the two other girls only seconds later were meet with pillows hitting them in the head.

'Aquila, why do you have to do that?' Cassie voiced to her cousin throwing the Pillow right back at her.

'Come one Ilia, you can't just be the sweet friend that softly wakes up her friends!' grumble Evangeline as she promptly throw the Pillow at where Aquila sat on her bed. Ilia just snickered at her friends and began to throw things into her now open trunk. Cassie and Evie followed her example and put the belongs they wished to bring home for the holiday into their trunks as well. The time seemed to fly by while they packed for the winter holidays, Evangeline put everything neatly into her tnk while her two best friends but throw everything in with no care. Two hours passed before they were trooping down stairs to meet the boys plus Hermione and head to the carriages, each girl sported winter sweaters and jeans, with their cloaks on by now.

When they reached the bottom of the stairs and walked into the common room they saw not only the boys and Hermione but Harry and three of the Weasleys waiting as well. Evangeline for the most part was surprised to see the Weasley's packed, since she was sure they were on the 'Staying at Hogwarts' list for Christmas break.

'Oh Evie!' Harry said when he saw her called her over to him, she reluctantly walked over fearing the worst. 'I wrote Aunt Petunia the other day and told her how Ron and his brothers would have to stay at Hogwarts alone for Christmas and she wrote back last night and said they could spend the holiday with us!' Her brother seemed overjoyed over the matter, it wasn't that Evangeline didn't like the Weasley's, on the contrary really. Fred and George had become like brothers to her, and Percy wasn't all the bad, he helped her with homework before, but it was Ron who was her Problem. He was Rude to everyone and seemed ungrateful and jealous of her twin, somehow Harry was best friends with the git however.

'Great, looking forward to it!' she grumbled sarcastically but Harry didn't seem to notice when she looked at Ronald and said it. Her friends however, must have seen her distress from the whole predicament because Damien lead her out of the common room only seconds later mumbling to her to not be rude.

The carriage ride to the Train was long and amusing, Damien and Nelson charmed some snow into tiny snowmen and they were dancing around the carriage. The train ride was even more fun, all ten of them fit into the one compartment somehow. They sang Christmas Carrols and played exploding snaps, Chess and a muggle game called gold fish. The whole ride consisted of laughter and joy, they didn't want it to end but it of course had too.

When they reached London, Evangeline looked around the platform until she saw her Aunt and Cousin standing there. Smiles spread across their faces when their niece/cousin came into view. Completely forgetting that she needed to say goodbye to her friends she raced over to her Aunt and cousin her trunk behind her and lupus in one hand. She eloped both of them in loving hugs that could easily compete with Molly Weasleys hugs, which was tough to say.

'How was your term?' He aunt asked while cupping her small face and placing a small kiss on her fore head.

'Oh Aunt Tunney it was wonderful! I made wonderful friends, you'll love them!' She gushed to her aunt while looking around the platform to locate at least one of her friends, but it seemed hopeless since it was so crowded with families. She hadn't noticed that Harry and the three Weasleys had somehow Fought their way to Evangeline, Her aunt and Cousin with cheery smiles.

'Hello Harry! Good term?' Her Aunt said suddenly which got Evangeline's attention 'And you Four must be the Weasleys'

'Oh yes Aunt Petunia! This is Ron my best mate' Harry began with a small voice, he was still a little uncomfortable a bit with their Aunt and Cousin, He let out a small cough before continuing 'And these are his Brother's Percy, Fred and George' Harry made the introductions the four boys, Percy shook Petunia's hand while thanking her for allowing them to come stay. Fred, George and Ronald just gave her polite smiles and waves.

'Well it's a pleasure to meet you all and we must be off if we want to be home by dinner time, come along!' their Aunt said while taking Evangeline and Dudley's hands and running at the wall with Harry and the Weaslys close behind. They made their way throw the crowded train station and parking lot before stopping at a large van that clearly screamed 'I'm a mother with active kids.', Petunia directed them into the car with Percy, George and Fred in three back seats that must have been put in and a reluctant Dudley with Ronald and Harry in three seats in front of them. Evangeline sat In the front passengers seat next to her aunt, somehow they managed to fit all six trunks around the van and the animals on peoples laps.

The car ride was long with Muggle Christmas music playing form the radio, the Weasleys were obviously amazed. After hours they finally stopped in front of a huge Victorian house that looked like it was from a fairy tale.

'Is this ours, aunty?' Evangeline and Harry Asked at the same time

'It is' Petunia replied with a smile

**_TO BE CONTINUED... _**


End file.
